


The Truths and Lies of Red Mountain

by NeoQwerty



Category: Elder Scrolls III: Morrowind
Genre: Gen, Post-First Council (Elder Scrolls), Pre-Red Moment (Elder Scrolls)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:54:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26934682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeoQwerty/pseuds/NeoQwerty
Summary: "This Truth In Sequence was chronicled by Chrome-Device's Y-Sign Mnemoli-the-Elder-Scribe, before the Light was made Red and Nullified."How the Heart of Lorkhan warped the truth and the lies, until only a star-daughter could see the original event that happened in the belly of Red Mountain.
Relationships: Dagoth Voryn | Dagoth Ur & Indoril Nerevar





	The Truths and Lies of Red Mountain

~~Alandro saw that the Tribunal poisoned Nerevar during Azura's summoning.~~ Nerevar was gravely wounded in the fight against Dumac, and could not fully conceal his injuries from observers.

~~Voryn used the Tools in Nerevar's absence.~~ Voryn refused to surrender the Tools to the Tribunal.

Nerevar stopped the Tribunal's attack against Voryn. Nerevar challenged Voryn to a duel ~~to first blood~~ for the Tools. Nerevar betrayed Voryn.

~~Voryn struck first.~~ Voryn dealt Nerevar a fatal blow.

~~Nerevar struck first.~~ Nerevar stabbed Voryn in the back.

Voryn and Nerevar were each other's destruction. Vivec murdered Nerevar, and ALMSIVI set the stones of Nerevar's destiny.

~~Nerevar is the destruction of ALMSIVI.~~ Nerevar is the destruction of the Sharmat.

_This Truth In Sequence was chronicled by Chrome-Device's Y-Sign Mnemoli-the-Elder-Scribe, before the Light was made Red and Nullified._


End file.
